<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Play by LuciferZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696090">Power Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ'>LuciferZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kurapika, Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Dominant Kurapika, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Top Chrollo, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), dominant chrollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo and Kurapika jerk off to each other.</p><p>Unaware their fantasy is different from reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was probably because his Nen was sealed.</p><p>And he couldn’t contact his Spider.</p><p>Or he would die.</p><p> </p><p>It almost amused him how things had turned out. How he, leader of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo Lucilfer, had been captured and had his power sealed by a boy he hadn’t even known the existence of. A boy whom should have died with the rest of his clan, but had survived and sought his revenge.</p><p> </p><p>They’d had their fair share of survivors coming after them for revenge, but none as tenacious. Most of them had been weak, driven by emotion, and were killed in the life they could have lived.</p><p> </p><p>But that survivor of the clan that should have been extinct was merciless. His only brake, his only weakness had been his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo could have died that night if the Spider hadn’t captured the boy’s friends.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed almost surreal.</p><p> </p><p>And now his Nen was sealed, he couldn’t contact his Spider, and new possibilities were opened to him.</p><p>He did have Hisoka as a middle man though. In exchange for the fight the clown so desperately wanted which almost amused him, he would find Chrollo a Nen Exorcist.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo would just have to be patient and wait.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And now he found himself in a hotel room, staring curiously at one such new possibility.</p><p>His pants which had a bulge in them.</p><p> </p><p>He was far from a stranger to sexual arousal.</p><p>But for the chain user who had almost killed him?</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo idly wondered if this was called masochism.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled to himself at that, an amused smile spreading across his face.</p><p> </p><p>A new possibility indeed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had gotten his revenge.</p><p> </p><p>He had killed one of the Spider, and another one had died by his Judgment Chain.</p><p> </p><p>He had captured the leader and sealed his Nen.</p><p>He knew there were Nen removers, but he’d left the Spider leader on the bare land, unable to see his Spider again.</p><p><br/>
Surely he would feel some pain.</p><p> </p><p>And as his friend Gon had said, he could now focus on retrieving the eyes of his clan.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was not the revenge he had wanted, but it was a revenge all the same.</p><p>So until he got back the eyes of his clan, he could put his vengeance aside.</p><p> </p><p>That was his priority, so why –</p><p> </p><p><em>Why</em> had he been having dreams of the Spider Head?</p><p> </p><p>Dreams of them meeting.</p><p>Dreams of them fighting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then dreams of them –</p><p> </p><p>- He <em>refused</em> to comprehend it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika just stared at his arousal after the dream.</p><p> </p><p>The dream where Chrollo Lucilfer –</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo –</p><p>Lucilfer –</p><p> </p><p>Had looked up at him, his face flushed –</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika gripped the sheets tightly.</p><p> </p><p>The boy glared at his erection as if his own body was betraying him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill him...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Chrollo was enjoying the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Curious at the new possibility, he had wasted no time in taking his cock into his hand and seeking pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm…”</p><p> </p><p>What was the chain guy’s name again?</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Golden hair which shone even in the dark of night, and beautiful Scarlet Eyes.</p><p>They’d burned with ferocity and the dark desire for revenge.</p><p> </p><p>The punch to his face had hardly been able to satisfy the boy and the pain in his eyes, it’d seemed.</p><p>Not that he’d cared, he’d just been slightly interested seeing such human emotions up close.</p><p> </p><p>Human emotions caused by <em>him</em>, no less.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was why the chain user was in his imagination, Scarlet Eyes burning again, but this time with carnal desire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Chrollo…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah, he remembered now.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>Another human emotion that was interesting to him.</p><p>Lust.</p><p> </p><p>That human emotion, even he could be affected by.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo groaned and jerked his cock, rubbing himself with a strained smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He had the boy spread out on the bed, and his fingers were deep inside him.</p><p><br/>
The blond was clearly unable to resist the pleasure, and gasps were falling from his lips even as his fingers dug into Chrollo’s scalp viciously.</p><p> </p><p>“This…is a one time….thing……….!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika was growling at him, even as his body shuddered against Chrollo’s talented hands.</p><p>He seemed eager, so it wasn’t long before Chrollo was dropping his pants and briefs, taking out his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Apprehension flashed across Kurapika’s face at that.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say –“</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo silenced him with a kiss, delving deep into the younger man’s mouth.</p><p>He took his time enjoying the boy’s mouth, swallowing his breathless gasps.</p><p> </p><p>When he pulled back, he surprised the boy with a gentle kiss to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make you feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>He said lowly into Kurapika’s ear.</p><p>An angry, embarrassed flush crossed Kurapika’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Never again.”</p><p> </p><p>He hissed in warning even before they had begun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Chrollo’s lips quirked and he entered the boy in one swift thrust, relishing in the heated cry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ahhh…..!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ngh…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chrollo turned, laying himself on the bed with his hand wrapped around his cock, thrusting as he panted.</p><p> </p><p>“…Kurapika…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a one time thing.</p><p> </p><p>And he wanted to show the Spider Head his anger somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Even if it was only in his imagination.</p><p> </p><p>That was why he found himself on his back on the bed, hand running up and down his cock as he glared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Spider leader was in his chains, groaning against his neck.</p><p>His eyes were finally filled with some sort of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika…”</p><p> </p><p>What was his name again.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was going to be the dominant one.”</p><p> </p><p>He would think that, wouldn’t he.</p><p>For he killed mercilessly without care for human life.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he thought himself to be dominant because of his disgusting tactics.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika glared and jerked his own cock hard.</p><p> </p><p>Like hell he would ever submit to the leader of the Spider.</p><p>Especially not in his own imagination.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo’s grey eyes filled with sudden pleasure as Kurapika shoved his fingers further inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mngh -!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika continued on that way, fucking the thief with his fingers, until Chrollo’s head fell forward and he breathed into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chrollo.”</p><p> </p><p>He growled the name of his enemy before removing his pants and underwear, letting loose his cock as he spread the Spider Head’s legs wide.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo just stared.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stared back.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>He said, daring Chrollo with his gaze to reject him now.</p><p> </p><p>“…I’m older.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo finally said, as if it should mean something.</p><p>He tilted his head and looked at Kurapika as if to be sure he was really younger than Chrollo.</p><p> </p><p>“…And I should be dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika countered viciously, and Chrollo looked amused at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So I should be dominating you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo pointed out, and Kurapika had no regrets shoving him down onto his cock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Did Chrollo think he was just a boy because of his age?</p><p>Some immature boy to be easily dominated by the older man?</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t been a boy since his clan was murdered by this man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“AH -!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blond man imagined the Spider Head crying out in surprised pleasure as he entered him, and felt himself become even harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn…!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Kurapika jerked his cock up, his eyes burning red as he squeezed the head with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>“Chrollo…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chrollo…!”</p><p> </p><p>The chain user enjoyed being fucked by him, it seemed.</p><p>Even if his nails were tearing into Chrollo’s back and his eyes glared like he wished he could use his chains.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he not using them, Chrollo didn’t know. It was his imagination, so it didn’t matter.</p><p>He could do whatever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Although he still did do whatever he wanted even if it wasn’t his imagination.</p><p>In reality.</p><p> </p><p>And then he was imagining fucking the chain user like this in reality and he couldn’t help but groan.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Kurapika’s body shiver, and he smirked, thrusting further inside.</p><p>Kurapika keened and Chrollo chuckled, pressing a kiss to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“There?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika responded by jerking Chrollo close and kissing him roughly.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. So the boy still had some fight in him, even in the throes of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo mused idly, slightly impressed by his own imagination, and pressed himself even deeper inside the blond boy.</p><p>Kurapika writhed, glaring as if it was all Chrollo’s fault he was feeling that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry…up……!”</p><p> </p><p>He managed, and Chrollo didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>Well, the boy certainly wasn’t shy. Had he done this before?</p><p> </p><p>Even if it was only in his imagination.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo brushed it off, and started thrusting.</p><p> </p><p>Faster.</p><p>Harder.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika was reaching up and pulling him down desperately towards him now, his legs tightening around Chrollo as he moaned helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>More.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo pulled back then thrust all the way in, and Kurapika whined underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>More.</p><p> </p><p>He continued thrusting like that, hitting deep into Kurapika until the anger in the blond boy’s eyes faded away in the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…Haaah….!”</p><p> </p><p>His arms were around Chrollo now, pulling him close, deeper, and he was even starting to move –</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo felt himself get even more turned on inside the boy, and he continued to pound hard into the chain user.</p><p>The chain user cried out, his voice getting higher as Chrollo went harder, a swirl of emotions in his scarlet eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo watched himself go in and out of the chain user, staring with lust into heated scarlet eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>He said, and wasn’t sure if he was speaking to Kurapika or himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika surprised him.</p><p> </p><p>He flipped their positions and without warning sunk himself deep down onto Chrollo’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo <em>moaned.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Those Scarlet Eyes in his imagination stared down at him, and so Chrollo let the chain user ride him.</p><p>He had wanted to fuck the chain user into the bed until he came but this was good too.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo wasn’t picky, as long as it brought him pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>It was kind of erotic he thought, watching the blond boy submit himself to his cock, riding him with moans as he drew his own pleasure from Chrollo.</p><p>He watched Kurapika enjoy himself for a while, before moving his hands to his hips and moving him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh -!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika cried out with his head thrown back, Chrollo’s cock deep inside him.</p><p>Chrollo moved the chain user according to his pace, hands darting backward to feel his ass occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>“Ride me harder, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo said bluntly now that he knew the chain user in his imagination knew such a skill.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika’s cheeks flushed, but he groaned and placed his hands on Chrollo’s chest, pushing himself up and down on Chrollo’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngh….! Haah…..!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika made such pleasurable noises and Chrollo could almost believe it was real.</p><p> </p><p>His red eyes stared straight at Chrollo.</p><p> </p><p>“Chrollo…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo gave a rare growl, and proceeded to bring the chain user down and down again onto his cock, until the blond was trembling and mewling in helpless pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Chrollo…!”</p><p> </p><p>He hit deep inside, and Kurapika’s hands shook on his shoulders as his ass squeezed around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnngh….hnnngh -!”</p><p> </p><p>He tried to cover his mouth with his hand but Chrollo wasn’t having it. He swept forward and kissed Kurapika roughly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blond boy moaned into his mouth, and then he started to ride Chrollo deeper and harder. Up and down, up and down, increasing the pace with every breathless pant from his mouth. His thighs trembled helplessly, as he felt Chrollo’s cock deep inside him, mouth opening with a gasp for Chrollo to enter with his tongue.</p><p>Kurapika whined at that, going down even more until Chrollo was sheathed to the hilt. Then he squeezed and Chrollo was the one moaning. Kurapika smirked, spread his legs even wider, and let a mewl leave his wet mouth, his lips trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo’s mind went blank for a moment and he thought he had come –</p><p> </p><p>But Kurapika was moving again, focusing on fucking himself on Chrollo’s cock, moaning and mewling. He seemed so utterly submissive to Chrollo, so unlike his dominant attitude in the car, and ah, how he wanted to fuck the blond boy with the beautiful Scarlet Eyes in a car –</p><p>-ah, how he found himself lost to human lust, but it was his imagination so it was fine, and so Chrollo thrust towards his climax, not giving Kurapika time to react as the blond boy let out a cry.</p><p>He controlled the pace, he was close. Harder and deeper into Kurapika, until the blond seemed like he couldn’t resist, like he didn’t even want to resist, letting himself, his body be handled by Chrollo’s eager hands, his own hands gripping the sheets as he was brought down repeatedly, Chrollo’s cock pounding deep inside him, as he mewled helplessly, his eyes filled with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhh……! A-Ahhh -!”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo groaned, he was close. He moved faster, deeper and Kurapika fell onto him, his slender body being shoved up and down as Chrollo thrust into him, towards his climax, Kurapika whining into his neck.</p><p>Chrollo reached his climax deep inside Kurapika with a low groan, and the blond moaned, jerking his own cock weakly before he came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Nnnngh…….!”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo let his cock rub against the fabric of the bed a few more times, before taking it in his hand again.</p><p>He didn’t want to dirty the sheets, so he sat up and closed his hand around his cock, panting as he jerked, seeing himself reaching his climax inside the chain user.</p><p> </p><p>“Kura…pika.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo breathed, and allowed the pleasure to blind him for one moment as he came into his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kura…pika…!”</p><p> </p><p>The thief had been resistant at first, but Kurapika had been persistent.</p><p>He’d shoved himself deeper and deeper inside Chrollo, until the Spider leader had let his pride go.</p><p> </p><p>And then he had brushed Chrollo’s prostate, and the black haired man’s thighs had trembled, like the gasp which left his lips.</p><p>Kurapika didn’t waste any time. Keeping the same angle, he had thrust into the spot which made Chrollo moan so powerlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Like he was entirely helpless within Kurapika’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Haah….don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>The Spider leader in his imagination protested, and Kurapika felt himself growing bigger inside Chrollo.</p><p>The man whined like he was feeling himself opening up to Kurapika’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at Kurapika disbelievingly.</p><p> </p><p>“This…isn’t supposed to happen. I’m older, I’m more experienced, I have more power –“</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo managed, before another hit to his pleasurable spot had him scrambling for Kurapika’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t follow your rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika hissed into Chrollo’s neck, and bit down hard.</p><p>Chrollo gave a strangled cry, his blank grey eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn…chain user…!”</p><p> </p><p>The Chrollo in reality would probably never say that, he didn’t seem like he could ever lose control.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, he would never be doing this if it was the Chrollo in reality.</p><p>But it was his imagination, so he could do whatever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>This was just a release, Kurapika told himself, as he fucked up into the Spider Head, growling as his eyes flashed Scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>It meant nothing. He was doing this just to get off.</p><p>There was zero attraction, and zero feelings.</p><p>Merely physical stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>The blond spread Chrollo’s legs wider and wider, bringing him deeper and deeper down each time.</p><p>Chrollo shivered and trembled in his gasp, his voice which had never lost its control through the whole hostage exchange having broken into helpless whimpers into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh…ngh…..!”</p><p> </p><p>It was, Kurapika grudgingly admitted…</p><p>…Extremely hot.</p><p> </p><p>It turned him on beyond anything he had experienced.</p><p>There was just something about dragging Chrollo down from his high pedestal and his attitude in the car…</p><p> </p><p>…now he really wanted to fuck Chrollo in a car.</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Why not, since it was his imagination.</p><p> </p><p>The Chrollo in his imagination looked confused as their scenery changed and they were suddenly in a car –</p><p>- The car where they had met each other for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Only now, it was just them, no Leorio, no Melody, no hostage exchange, and no friends on the line.</p><p> </p><p>Just them and their lust.</p><p> </p><p>Him and his clan’s murderer.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps this was his twisted way of rewriting what had happened, for the Spider leader to show some sort of reaction to him, and what he was doing to him.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo didn’t deserve to be fucked on a bed anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika could still feel himself deep inside Chrollo, and he took in the Spider Head’s expression for a moment to know it was him who had made Chrollo feel that way.</p><p>And then he continued on his task of breaking Chrollo’s composure, fucking up into him repeatedly as Chrollo made arousing sounds into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted the black haired man to submit to him, utterly and completely. In the car when he had hardly showed any reaction. When Chrollo gave a breathless gasp, Kurapika bit his ear and hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ride me…Chrollo.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo’s blank eyes blinked in surprise, before he gave a taunting smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And if I don’t?”</p><p>“I won’t move.”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>A few moments passed in which they stared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“…You’re surprisingly perverted, chain user.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo said.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kurapika could get angry, he spread his legs, and pushed himself down on Kurapika’s cock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika could have come then and there.</p><p>He held on, instead taking in Chrollo’s expression full of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth opened slightly, the blond man reached out and stroked Chrollo’s cock, his eyes red and dazed.</p><p> </p><p>“Again.”</p><p> </p><p>He demanded, red eyes staring straight at Chrollo’s grey.</p><p> </p><p>Dazedly, he thought it was one mercy of fate that Chrollo wasn’t a woman. Imagine fucking and getting the murderer of his clan pregnant. At least fate hadn’t dealt him that cruel of a hand.</p><p>Kurapika hardly remembered it was just his imagination anymore.</p><p> </p><p>And then he thought of coming inside Chrollo and Chrollo moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“You grew bigger…Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo breathed against his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was <em>not</em> going to kiss Chrollo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo seemed to chuckle, and then with his hands on Kurapika’s shoulders, he started to ride –</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo looked at him questioningly.</p><p>Kurapika conjured his chains and chained Chrollo’s hands to around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“…seriously?” Chrollo asked.</p><p>“Move.” Kurapika replied.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo pursed his lips and it was almost cut –</p><p>It was certainly not cute, <em>never</em> cute.</p><p> </p><p>“But I wanted –“</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo said, and Kurapika slammed him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh -!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika watched, lust burning in his Scarlet Eyes as the Spider leader rode him.</p><p> </p><p>Surely his clan would understand. This was one way to exert <em>dominance</em> over the man who had murdered them.</p><p>The man who had exerted <em>his dominance</em> over them by taking away their lives so mercilessly.</p><p> </p><p>It was just an act of <em>dominance</em>, nothing more, nothing less.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Haah….”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chrollo seemed to have a little difficulty riding him with his hands chained. He constantly shifted positions, trying to find some leverage. Like he was trying to find the perfect position, but couldn’t.</p><p>Kurapika was really turned on by the Spider’s struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it.”</p><p> </p><p>He said, staring at Chrollo, shifting up into him like he was encouraging him.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo shuddered, then seemed to give himself over, letting himself fall down onto Kurapika’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika growled and buried himself deeper inside Chrollo, pulling his hips closer, and Chrollo whined.</p><p>He was constantly trying to get closer to Kurapika, the chains jangling around his trembling hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika waited, and watched, feeling Chrollo’s muscular chest heaving against his.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t do it?”</p><p> </p><p>The blond said lowly and the black haired man moaned.</p><p> </p><p>He responded by lifting himself up, looking down as if he wanted to see where Kurapika’s cock was, then going back down.</p><p>Kurapika watched in fascination as his cock disappeared inside Chrollo, the Spider leader taking Kurapika deep inside him with an uncontrolled shudder.</p><p>Chrollo rode him for a few more times, seeming to shiver at Kurapika’s burning Scarlet gaze which never strayed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>He finally let out with a gasp, his thighs shaking astride Kurapika.</p><p>His usually blank gaze was averted from Kurapika in embarrassment he would never show in reality.</p><p> </p><p>Nevermind the fact Chrollo Lucilfer would never say that, this Chrollo was saying it, so <em>powerlessly</em> –</p><p> </p><p>- He wanted to take even more of Chrollo’s power away.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika controlled himself, and watched as despite his words, Chrollo continued to ride him, the jangling of the chains getting weaker and weaker as if he was losing his strength.</p><p>The Spider leader would drag himself up, panting, then slide himself down, whimpering breathlessly. His blank grey eyes wide and filled with emotion as he filled himself up with Kurapika’s cock.</p><p>Down. Up, torturously slow, then down, and Kurapika especially liked the down part, he liked seeing Chrollo going down, down, down…</p><p>…deeper, deeper, deeper, and when he hit that spot his expression would fall, his cool, controlled, dare he say it suave voice almost unrecognizable in soft mewls and trembling whines.</p><p> </p><p>And it was all because of Kurapika.</p><p>He <em>really liked</em> this <em>power</em> over the Spider leader.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika imagined having Chrollo like this in reality and didn’t think he could get any more turned on.</p><p>Chrollo seemed to prove him wrong, as he moved again, faster and harder, riding Kurapika’s cock with more vigour as if Kurapika’s expression had turned him on.</p><p>His thighs shook, saliva trailed from his lips as he impaled himself again and again on Kurapika’s cock, his back arching in a beautiful curve. His usually emotionless grey eyes wide like they were solely seeking pleasure as he pushed himself down, down and down, whining when he couldn’t go any <em>deeper.</em></p><p>Just how deep did Chrollo want to go, the greedy thief. Kurapika thought dazedly, pants coming from his mouth. Chrollo was indeed trying to take him in deeper, looking frustrated when he couldn’t. Kurapika took pity on him and moved him to that pleasurable spot and he could swore Chrollo almost shrieked, a sob leaving his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika…!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika lost it.</p><p>There was no way he could hold on for much longer when Chrollo was being so fucking sexy. The Spider leader wasn’t supposed to be so sexy but his imagination like Chrollo liked to prove him wrong.</p><p>The blond man lifted Chrollo off him and shoved him down onto the car seat, moving with him so he still remained inside him.</p><p>The impact caused Chrollo to writhe with a moan as Kurapika’s cock slammed harder into that spot. His hands trembled around Kurapika’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>He might as well go all the way, Kurapika thought, and pulled chains over Chrollo’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo gasped in surprise but Kurapika didn’t give him time, pulling back and slamming into him repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Chain user…I can’t see…!”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo said, and Kurapika felt a sense of dark satisfaction. It translated to him spreading Chrollo’s legs even wider, pulling them over his shoulders as he bent the Spider Head over, trapping him against the car door where he had been seated, entirely emotionless.</p><p>Well he was certainly showing emotion now, as Kurapika fucked him mercilessly in the car, Chrollo’s body slamming against the car door with the force of his thrusts.</p><p>Chrollo squeezed, moaning and groaning, his legs trembling over Kurapika’s shoulders, and Kurapika relished in the power he had over the pinned down Spider leader.</p><p>He was close, had been quite some time ago, he’d managed to hold on because he wanted to see more of what he didn’t get to see, a twisted version, but still, he saw.</p><p>Chrollo reacting, trapped underneath him in Kurapika’s power, blinded due to the chains over his eyes, crying out helplessly in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Damn, he was close, and Kurapika could hear himself making feral sounds as he fucked Chrollo harder and harder, making the Spider leader mewl into his ear.</p><p><br/>
“Ahh…! I……! I’m….comin –!“</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika cut him off with a bite to his nipple which made Chrollo keen and sob, his head tossing. He pulled the chains forcefully away from Chrollo’s eyes, staring at the tears which had gathered in them.</p><p><br/>
“So you can cry.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Chrollo just whimpered, clamping his legs over Kurapika’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to come.”</p><p> </p><p>He breathed, and Kurapika smirked and thrust, gripping Chrollo at the base of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo stared at him incredulously, but was swept away into another wave of pleasure as Kurapika fucked him while preventing him from coming. Kurapika did take mercy on him and unchained his hands from his neck, and the Spider’s hand hit the car door in surprise. Kurapika hoped it hurt.</p><p>Chrollo gripped the car seat tightly, glaring up at him and perhaps <em>this</em> was what Kurapika had wanted to<em> see</em>. Anger in Chrollo’s eyes like how he had dealt him.</p><p> </p><p>“Chain…user…”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo growled, but it soon became a gasp as Kurapika brushed against his prostate again. His hand gripped the car seat harder, his other hand grasping tightly onto Kurapika’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming first.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika said like a command and Chrollo could only respond with a shudder as he threw his head back and looked up into the Scarlet Eyes he had not stolen.</p><p> </p><p>“Your family…would…”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika cut him off with a vicious thrust and Chrollo gave a high-pitched yell, squeezing his eyes shut as he trembled underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you <em>dare</em> speak of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo smirked weakly at him and moved as much as he could, moaning as he took Kurapika in as deep as he could possibly go.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up…I want to come…….I <em>want</em> to come…….”                                                                                            </p><p> </p><p>He moved his body as if he wanted to arouse Kurapika and damn did the thief get his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Hngh -!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika let loose a moan as he fucked Chrollo, feeling his cock go deeper and harder into him, reaching that spot where no one else had reached –</p><p>- Chrollo whining, his hand clawing into his shoulder, his other hand trembling against the car seat, occasionally hitting the car door as if he needed to move –</p><p> </p><p>He tried to remove Kurapika’s hand from his cock, but his strength had been depleted from being fucked so thoroughly, Kurapika’s grip was like iron on his leaking cock. He <em>gave Kurapika what he wanted</em> as he reached up and buried his face against him, trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika came at that, with a few more forceful thrusts into Chrollo’s being, he came inside Chrollo, spilling his seed inside him –</p><p> </p><p>- As the Spider leader moaned, going down onto him a few more times, before releasing onto his stomach, powerlessness all across his expression like he’d surrendered to the pleasure Kurapika had forced upon him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Haah…!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika groaned as he jerked himself off, his Scarlet Eyes staring with lust.</p><p>His hand ran furiously up and down his cock, as he pressed hard on the leaking head with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>He was almost there, thrusting, thrusting thrusting – as his smouldering red eyes viewed how he was coming inside the Spider leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Chrollo.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika said lowly, and gritted his teeth as he allowed himself to tip over the edge, and his release spilled over his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soft breaths left Chrollo’s lips for a long extended moment, his grey eyes closed as he rested in the aftermath of his climax.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling, afterimages of the chain user in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“…Well…”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo drew out to himself, blinking slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“…That was more intense than I had expected.”</p><p> </p><p>He mused with his hand to his chin, blinking, once, twice.</p><p> </p><p>“...Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo said as he felt something wet on his chin, and he realised he had touched it with the hand that had caught his own cum.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled in bemusement at his own folly and reached over to the bedside table to the box of tissues, wiping his hand and his chin –</p><p> </p><p>- Though out of curiosity, he used one finger to dab onto the white liquid that had lingered on his chin, bringing it to his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was certainly a strange taste.</p><p>Like wisps of his pleasure and rare passion.</p><p>Familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Idly, he wondered how the chain user would taste like.</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>His hand clean, Chrollo pushed his hair which had fallen in his face back. He could feel the sweat on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If his imagination felt so real…</p><p> </p><p>…What would reality feel like?</p><p> </p><p>Of course.</p><p>It was a risk, and he could get killed.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have his Nen. If the chain user who still wanted his revenge used his Nen on him, he would be at a sore disadvantage.</p><p> </p><p>It was way too dangerous, and totally unlike his usual cautious nature.</p><p>He didn’t hold any grudge towards the chain user, but that didn’t mean he was particularly interested in him.</p><p> </p><p>His desire had been purely sexual.</p><p>Perhaps with a bit of dangerous curiosity.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Yet something told him Kurapika wouldn’t kill him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that settled it.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo always got what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He would settle this strange lust for the avenger who had chained his heart, fuck him, and release his desire, and then move on.</p><p>And if the chain user was resistant, well, Chrollo was sure he could convince him otherwise.</p><p>At the very least, he was sure to get at least some sexual touches in. The boy would probably be too flustered to react.</p><p> </p><p>Flustered and angry.</p><p> </p><p>Chrollo chuckled at the image. He pulled his underwear and pants back up, taking his phone out of his pocket with a satisfied smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He would get what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kurapika came back to his senses, he wanted to throw himself out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>His hands tore at the bed sheets – not in any pleasure like Chrollo had been gripping the car seat –</p><p> </p><p>“ARGHHHHHHH!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika glared at the bed sheets, which was when he realized there was white on them.</p><p> </p><p>The blond groaned, he had forgotten his hands were still stained with his cum. He jerked his underwear and pants up roughly, and got off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He spent the next few minutes cleaning off the sheets roughly, imagining they were Chrollo’s too pale, pretty skin, how he wanted to rake his hands down –</p><p> </p><p>“THAT BASTARD……!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika raged in embarrassment and remnants of lust he hated, even though Chrollo hadn’t even been there in the room with him or done anything and it was just his imagination.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to break, destroy something, but no, no way in hell was he going to destroy something because of Chrollo who had destroyed his clan, everything he had ever known –</p><p>- And now he had destroyed Kurapika’s self-control, dignity and morals too, and <em>he wasn’t even there.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kurapika was so <em>so angry.</em></p><p>At himself, at Chrollo, at everything, and why had he <em>even been having those fucking dreams in the first place?</em></p><p> </p><p>His mind searched for a logical reason and settled on the reason of stress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Of course.</p><p>Even for someone like him who knew nothing but his goal for revenge.</p><p> </p><p>With Nostrade in his mental breakdown and Neon having lost her powers, it was an emotional rollercoaster.</p><p>He had to find the next pair of Scarlet Eyes, all the pairs of Scarlet Eyes, and the one Nostrade had bought for Neon turned out to be fake.</p><p>Nostrade had spent his fortune on a fake pair of Scarlet Eyes. Even though Kurapika detested the commercialization of his people, even he couldn’t help but pity the man.</p><p>Nostrade had been incredibly stressed, his mafia organization had been falling apart. And though Kurapika planned secretly to pick up the reins later, perhaps he too had been affected by the stress in his environment.</p><p><br/>
Kurapika would bet his life that the Phantom Troupe was behind the fake pair of Scarlet Eyes.</p><p>He remembered how Killua had said there were copies of buildings. The Nen user in the Phantom Troupe who had copied entire buildings could certainly have copied a pair of Scarlet Eyes.</p><p> </p><p>So in the end, it <em>was</em> Chrollo’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika was satisfied with this conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>Now there was a logical reason.</p><p>It was not like deep down he actually wanted Chrollo that way.</p><p>No way could he have lusted, wanted the murderer of his clan without some outside factor he had no control over.</p><p><br/>
Chrollo wasn’t even a woman.</p><p>Not that he would have wanted Chrollo if Chrollo had been a woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika <em>breathed</em> in relief.</p><p>
  
</p><p>That was right.</p><p>It was <em>just</em> stress.</p><p> </p><p>And it was <em>Chrollo</em> who had indirectly contributed to his stress.</p><p>It was Chrollo who had his Phantom Troupe member copy the Scarlet Eyes so that Nostrade would get a fake pair of Scarlet Eyes.</p><p>And it was also most likely Chrollo who had stolen Neon’s ability, because he was a thief, and he had spoken about a fortune in the car.</p><p> </p><p>So it <em>was</em> because of <em>Chrollo</em> that he had been stressed.</p><p> </p><p>So it shouldn’t be surprising that if he had a way to take his anger out on the source of his stress, he would do it somehow.</p><p> </p><p>He, as much as he hated to admit it, felt better after the release.</p><p>Anger was still in his system, but his body was no longer as tense as before.</p><p>His head felt lighter, his body more relaxed, and his pent up primal urges had been satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika<em> growled.</em></p><p> </p><p>Materializing the chains on his hands, he glared out the window as if Chrollo was somehow in the distance.</p><p>He thought of the Judgment Chain, and his Scarlet Eyes flashed as he imagined it tightening around Chrollo’s heart.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make him pay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They both want to dominate each other lol~</p><p>As those who read my stories know, I prefer bottom Chrollo. He’s my favorite character. Although I do see Chrollo and Kurapika as switchable.</p><p>I wanted to try my hand at dominant Chrollo and submissive Kurapika though, so I wrote this. </p><p>But I couldn’t see Kurapika being that way, despite his age, he just doesn’t seem the innocent or submissive type to me. Since he’s so aggressive. So it had to be in Chrollo’s imagination.</p><p>Then I thought it would be fun if Chrollo wanted to fuck Kurapika but Kurapika wanted to fuck him too. If Chrollo was jerking off to a submissive Kurapika, but Kurapika was jerking off to a submissive Chrollo, how ironic would that be?</p><p>And so it turned out to be a double jerking off scene, which was certainly challenging to write. I'm so proud I finished it.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them knows how the other sees them, and it’s so amusing to me. </p><p>Chrollo wants to meet Kurapika to fulfil his fantasy (because he always gets what he wants~) but Kurapika himself is pent up and would most likely surprise him.</p><p>I'm thinking of writing a sequel where they meet each other and find out they both want to dominate each other lol.</p><p>Angry Kurapika is adorable. I just want to mess up his hair, hug him and say I love him anyway~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>